


Pizza!

by birthdaycake_storytime_fall



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dom being a good brother, Fluff, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycake_storytime_fall/pseuds/birthdaycake_storytime_fall
Summary: Chloe has a long day and when she finally gets home Dom has made pizza.
Kudos: 3





	Pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> Set in canon where Chloe is living with Ange after falling out with Cam.
> 
> I wanted this to be logner, and also better, but this is all I've got so enjoy!!!!

After a 10 hour shift the last thing Chloe had wanted to do was sit through a therapy session but she’d been called into work at the last minute on her only day off in almost a week. She’d been in and out of surgeries all day and had barely had a moment to herself from the moment she arrived. Had it not been for the fact that she had stressed to Jac multiple times that she had to leave on time to get to this appointment she was sure she’d have been asked to stay late as well. It certainly hadn’t been a bad shift but Chloe was glad it was over.

The therapy session hadn’t felt much easier for Chloe because she felt pressed to talk about topics she had so far managed to avoid. Sometimes Chloe felt comfortable to start a new conversation with her therapist about Evan or her history of self-harm but she found it was almost too easy for her therapist to approach topics before Chloe felt ready to discuss them. That afternoon Chloe’s therapist had asked about how Chloe felt about the recent rise in covid cases in Holby and how she thought this would impact her work. Chloe had been really anxious about the pandemic ever since the UK had first entered lockdown in March and the isolation from her friends had only served to increase her anxiety levels.

By the time she left the therapists office it was dark outside and the temperature had dropped significantly from when she had left work. She gathered herself for a moment before getting in her car and driving back to her mum’s flat, where she was living for the foreseeable future.

-

When Chloe unlocked the door to her mum’s flat she could smell cooking and remembered that Dom had arranged to come over that evening to cook for the two of them whilst Ange worked a double shift on AAU.

“Smells nice, what are you making us?” Chloe asked, kicking her shoes off in the doorway.

“It’s just pizza. Olives, peppers, and loads of cheese.” Chloe was so glad that she didn’t have to cook anything for herself that evening, knowing that she probably would have gone to bed with a slice of toast that she would only half-finish.

“You ought to move in permanently.” Chloe joked as she walked into the kitchen where Dom was pouring two glasses of wine. “Although, I’d probably end up constantly drunk.”

“Hey, it’s just one glass with dinner. You’re such a drama queen sometimes.”

“Oh my god, that’s the pot calling the kettle black if ever I heard it."

Once the pizza was served and the TV was on the pair settled onto opposite ends of the sofa and tucked in.

“God, if this was vegan cheese it would be perfect.” Chloe commented jokingly.

“Sorry, but vegan cheese tastes like paper and I’m not degrading a perfectly good pizza with it.”

“I’ll admit it’s an acquired taste.” Chloe replied, knowing that Dom and her mother were two people she could probably never convert to veganism, no matter how hard she tried.

-

After the episode that Dom and Chloe were watching had finished Chloe interrupted the silence. “Thanks, Dom. I really needed this today.”

“It was my pleasure.” Dom smiled. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

Chloe relayed how her day had gone and told Dom that although it hadn’t been a bad day at all it had felt really long and tiring. Therapy was always a little draining for Chloe and Dom understood this so he knew that pizza and TV were exactly what the doctor called for.


End file.
